


Destcember

by starngel



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Сборник коротких рассказов для #destcember2020.





	1. Exodus

\- Я хотел сплотить Авангард, но перед лицом темного флота у нас небывалый раскол. Вера – это все, что у нас осталось. Вера в Странника, вера в Свет. Вера…в тебя, – не говоря больше ни слова, Завала протягивает Стражу оружие.

Страж молча уходит, перед этим коротко кивнув Завале. Сам коммандер снова поворачивается лицом к Городу и Страннику, смотря куда-то вдаль. В такие моменты проходящие мимо обычно думают, что Завала раздумывает по поводу новой тактики Авангарда, но это не так. Сейчас Завала думает о собственных словах, которые он сказал Стражу минуту назад.

«Когда-то, еще в самом начале, Авангард действительно был сплочен, – думает он. – А сейчас…не вернулось ли то время, когда каждый был сам за себя? Однажды они поймут, что единственный путь к спасению – это объединение, доверие и дисциплина».

Завала снова поворачивается, смотря на переговаривающихся охотников в центре двора. Он не может слышать их разговор, но ему бы хотелось верить, что они разговаривают о чем-то действительно важном.

«Сейчас все разговоры пусты и бессмысленны. В Городе этими разговорами пытаются рассеять страх и беспомощность, которые поселились в сердцах людей. Насколько быстро наш раскол приведет к тому, что страх поглотит нас?».

Он хмурится, всматриваясь куда-то за горизонт. Шаги за спиной, а после знакомый голос, который заставляет Завалу обернуться.

\- Ты отдал Стражу Выбор Странника? – Икора встает слева от него, облокотившись на ограду.

\- Да.

\- И о чем ты сейчас думаешь?

\- О вере, – коротко отвечает Завала.

\- Вере в Странника? – уточняет Икора.

\- О вере в то, что мы сможем стать едины. Только так мы победим Тьму.

Икора переводит взгляд на коммандера и коротко улыбается, снова переводя свой взор за горизонт.

\- Говоришь как настоящий варлок, – тихо произносит она.


	2. Exodus

_Насколько тонким может быть лед Европы?_

_И насколько тонок лед в целом?_

Утонуть в ледяной воде никогда не было страшнее, чем упасть в неизвестность. Когда лед под тобой трескается, а ты ничего не можешь сделать – только наблюдать, как маленькие трещины разбегаются во все стороны, ожидая финала их выступления. Вот это действительно страшно, это долгое падение в никуда.

А после, когда ты открываешь глаза, то оказываешься на поле, а перед тобой, чуть дальше, черные скалы. И Склеп. Склеп Глубокого камня. И тогда ты понимаешь, что ты здесь ради одного – ради перерождения.

Но это не так ужасно как внутренний страх, когда ты находишься на Европе. Ты знаешь, что Склеп где-то здесь, но не знаешь, где именно. Поэтому эта призрачная паника преследует тебя, ты боишься сделать лишнее движение, потому что не хочешь, чтобы цифра в твоем имени изменилась.

Ты медленно идешь по заледенелой поверхности, стараясь не упасть. Не пропасть здесь. Заслышав треск, столь тихий, что в обычной ситуации никто бы его и не заметил, ты хочешь только одного – бежать.

Если лед тонок, то он треснет. Лед забирает все, что ты готов отдать ему. И что не готов – тоже. Лед беспощаден, он как Тьма, только белого цвета. Но пусть цвета будут последним, что сможет тебя обмануть на этом пути.

Каждый экзо знает, что однажды ему придется вернуться в Склеп. Каждый экзо знает, что он не хочет этого. Но и каждый экзо возвращается туда, где был изначально рожден.


	3. Dearest wish

_Грань между Светом и Тьмой очень тонка. Ты знаешь, на какой ты стороне?_

Резкое пробуждение заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он снова плохо спал. Каждый раз ему снится что-то, чего он не может понять. Что-то, что очень далеко для него.

Ворон встает, в полутьме стараясь дойти до зеркала. Это все еще он, это все еще его отражение. Значит, он проснулся окончательно, ведь в его снах…в его снах происходит что-то странное. Что-то, чего он не может понять.

Он видит человека, страстно желающего получить или сделать что-то. Он видит этого человека так, будто это он и есть. Человек и его заветное желание, из-за которого он делает страшные вещи.

\- Нет… – шепчет вслух Ворон, отрекаясь от собственных снов и стараясь забыть те ужасы, которые делал тот человек.

Эти кошмары – не его рук дело, ведь он – Страж. Страж никогда бы не поступил так, как поступал человек из снов. Ворону кажется, что он слишком много думает об этом человеке. Настолько, что он уже стал Человеком из снов, человеком с большой буквы.

\- Нет, – произносит Ворон, отрекаясь от чужих желаний.

Он пытается забыть те сны, забыть того, кто так сильно напоминает ему самого себя. Ворон медленно сползает по стене, садясь на пол и утыкаясь лицом в собственные колени. Это всего лишь сон, но тогда почему этот сон вызывает у него такую реакцию? Это всего лишь сон…

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает его Призрак, на что Ворон снова произносит «нет».


End file.
